The Horrible School of Dreaderia
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: She was from our world and didn't expect to enter the IZ world. The new school there held a secret. With an Ego Irken she'll find the secret and save the children. Review please.
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge The Airplane and Hap

Invader Becky: When I get an idea I do it and I've this idea for a while.This is an oc fic starring my oc duh. Okay well it's about. Shoot telling you would ruin the susprise. Warning: Rated T just in case. Ps: If anyone wants thier oc to be in it pm me if I accept you'll get a better summary and your oc well be in my story.YAY! I'll only except 2 girls and one boy no more or less.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Invader Zim" Jhonen Vasquez does. If I owned the show Skoodge and Gaz would get together. Think about it. Heh heh. I own "Noelle"New-well." If you steal her I'll send my Bender and Zombie Army after you. I own "Clad" you can have him for twenty bucks. Clad: Hey! I'm worth more money than that. Me: I was kidding. Clad: Oh..Read and enjoy girlies. Me:Ignore him and Read and Review

The Horrible School of Dreaderia

Chapter 1 Prolouge/ The Airplane and Happy Boy Of Doom

Noelle starred out the airplane window through her red yellow eyes wondering why life is a boring waste of time. A stupid war between the Terrorist turned to World War 3. Now she was forced to move in with a new family since her parents couldn't afford to raise six kids.

A boy about four feet tall with long brown hair came over. "Hi, this is my seat, I'm Clad, don't you love the fact America went into turmoil?" he asked, happily, panting like a dog.

She stared at him in confusion, annoyance, and bewilderment. "Yeah I love going half way across the world it's so much fun I could throw up," Noelle sarcastically replied.

That satisfied the strange boy and he sat down in his seat. The trip was boring so Clad started singing until Noelle accidentally poured ice soda on his pants. Clad still seemed very happy and started yelling at random people. "I'm going to the restroom, please move, and stop singing you sound like a cat that's been stepped on," Noelle yawned and Clad just kept yelling I love worms and worms love me.

Shaking her head in frustration she went to the bathroom and started reading an Archie comic. Noelle fell asleep in there and a blinding red light went through the airplane. She awoke thirty minutes later and the airplane was going down fifty miles per hour. "AHHHHHH!" Noelle screamed, trying not to fall down.

The airplane came to a stop and several passengers were gone without a trace. Noelle left the bathroom and saw one boy Clad talking to the air. Wondering why everyone was gone she went to the Captains room and. There was no Captain!

Meanwhile in a little town of Dreaderia a big head boy was in an airport with his scary sister.

"OMIGOSH AN AIRPLANE IS ABOUT TO CRASH!" Dib yelled and Gaz just snorted playing her gameslave..

Well this chappie wasn't so bad was is? Review please.


	2. Chapter 2 Chapter 2 Susprise You're A Ca

Invader Becky: Yay two reviews.

Clad: You know you want more. Admi it.

Invader Becky: Fine. Still two review are better than none. So for my two reviewers you get a Tak puppet.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Invader Zim" Jhonen Vasquez does. I own "Noelle and Clad"

Clad: What do you mean you own me? I'm my own man!

Me: Yeah sure. Review please.

Noelle 15 5ft

Clad 14 4ft

Zim 13 or 138 5ft 2in

Dib 14 5ft 6in

Gaz 12 4ft

Chapter 2 Susprise You're A Cartoon!

After Clad realized he was talking to himself he decided to have a look around. Clad came in the Captains room. "Cool no one's here but us. LETS PARTY!" he yelled and started throwing donuts in the air. He just wanted to play clue what was going on. After living in the insane asylum your mind gets screwed up.

Noelle gave the boy a look the plane was going to crash and he wants to party? She didn't ride on airplane for two days just to die with this moron. "You idiot the plane's going to crash," she spat.

"I know isn't it great?" Clad asked and dumped soda on the controls. The controls went kaboom and the plane continued to fall, fall, and fall.

"Well I aways wanted to die young," Noelle sighed. Just then a purple ship bumped into theirs causing the airplane and vootcruiser to catch on fire. Noelle out of anger started choking Clad in till two figures came in.

One was a little green man and the other was a little silver robot. "Who dares crash into Zim's ship!" Zim screamed looking annoyed.

Gir ran into the Captains room, ate the donuts, and started jumping on Noelle's head. "Get off!" she yelled throwing him across the room.

"Say he's a robot," Clad said and got up off the ground. "Who ate my donuts!" he exclaimed.

Noelle rolled her eyes then nearly fainted in susprise."Gir?? But...He's...A," she stuttered.

Zim came in demanding answers and the plane crashed into the ground unharmed. "Zim demands to know why you crashed into his voot," he stated. Clad was to busy trying to get his donuts back to notice the annoyed Irken.

"You..Your..Z-Zim!" Noelle exclaimed.

"Yes I am and your the filthy human who ruined my ship," Zim said his ruby eyes glaring. Noelle lost all sense of reality Zim was a cartoon this couldn't be happening.

Clad gave up and went over to Zim extending a hand. "Yo, I'm Clad. Who are you?" he asked his brown eyes wide in curiosity.

Zim growled at the human, grabbed his SIR and left the confused children. "Who was that handsome green dude?" Clad asked and Noelle came back to reality.

"Uh...Never mind that...lets just get off the plane," Noelle ordered rubbing her head.

They got off the plane and Dib came over full of questions. "Howdidyousurvie?Whyisn'theplaneonfire?Whoareyou?" he asked.

Noelle stared at Dib he was a cartoon too why? What? This didn't make sense and the confusion was giving her a migraine. She ran to the bathroom and gasped she was a cartoon. Her red yellow eyes were square shape, her purple,orange hair was long instead of short. "What the hell is going on?" she asked no one but herself. Noelle left the bathroom and wanted answers. "Okay, Dib, what's going on?" she asked tapping her foot.

"Um..I'm waiting for my new sister. You wouldn't be her would you?" he asked.

She just stared he was taller than her with long black lighting shaped hair and the same outfit. Noelle grabbed a piece of paper that told the names of the family. Dib, Gaz and Professor Membrane were in graved on the paper and she wondered why she hadn't noticed that before. "Yes...I' a-am. N-names Noelle," she stuttered.

"Nice to meet you. Welcome to the family. Who's that?" Dib asked pointing to Clad.

"Yo, I'm Clad. That's one squashheaded head you have. Tell me why is it like a squash?" he asked.

Dib looked confused and annoyed. His head wasn't a squash and why didn't the plane explode? "My head's not a squash," Dib said. Clad already left looking for a green dude and a SIR with his donuts.

" I got to go," Noelle said and ran off. "I'm real. Not a cartoon. Must get out of here," she stated, panicking.

Clad: That's it?

Invader Becky: No of course not there's way more.

Clad:Oh.What happens next?

Invader Becky: Your going to have to wait just like the reviewers.

Clad: Darn. Well then revieweres review please.


	3. Chapter 3 Skoodge!

IB:Better late than never right?

Clad:Whatever Miss. Lazy-pants

IB:Enjoy free donuts for all reviewers.

Disclaimer:I don't own "Invader Zim." Jhonen Vasquez does. I do own "Noelle and Clad."

Chapter 3 Skoodge!

Dib chased her concerned and curious. "Are you alright? Maybe we can talk about this at Bloaty's?" he suggested, kindly.

Noelle stared at him too freaked out to say anything, so she just nodded.

He smiled, Gaz walked over, scowling, playing her game-slave. "I'm going home, bring me home a box," she ordered, and walked off.

Dib, stared at his sister wondering if she would ever be friendly to anyone. "Uh...let's go to Bloaty's now," he started walking off.

Noelle backed away slowly, wanting to be far away from him. She darted off making sure to lose him and bumped into Skoodge. "Greetings, human," Skoodge waved, happily.

"AHHH! This isn't right! This isn't happening! You're not real!" Noelle screeched in his face, panicking.

Skoodge blinked at her and chuckled. "Then I guess if I'm not real I must be imaginary," he joked, giving a big grin.

"This isn't funny! I think I'm lost, I want to go home, you're a cartoon, and this just makes no sense," Noelle stated, freaked out. She sat down, curled into a ball, and rock back and forth trying to think of a a way home.

Skoodge frowned and sat next to her, then grinned wide, getting an idea. "Want a job?" he asked, happily.

Noelle stared at him in bewilderment, and glared. A job? She didn't want a job, they were boring, home was the only thing on her mind. She started walking off hoping to find something to get home. "Hey! Wait up! Is something wrong?" Skoodge asked, running over.

"Yes! I want to go home! My head hurts, and I'm lost, I don't understand what's going on!" she cried out in desperation.

"We could talk about it if you like, I have nothing else to do," Skoodge offered, grinning.

Noelle let out a sigh and smiled. "Very well," she agreed, deciding to let someone help her find a way home.

Skoodge grinned wide. "Kir! Come here!" he ordered. A SIR unit with purple eyes appeared. "Take us to Zims house," he ordered, getting on his SIR.

"I know I'll regret this," Noelle sat on Kir with Skoodge. Kir took off, going 80 miles per hour, and crash landing in Zims yard. "Glad I didn't eat," Noelle joked, holding her stomach.

Skoodge grinned and deactivated the security, and opened the door.

Zim could be seen watching TV with Gir who was eating nachos. "Interesting, hahaha, that Bob! That foolish psychiatrist!" he laughed.

"Zim, I hope you don't mind but I brought a friend over," Skoodge sat on the couch.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Zim shrugged, eyes glued to the movie.

Noelle walked in and sat on the couch. "I know this movie! It's hilarious," she took some of Girs nachos.

"Ooh my nachos! Here! I'll make more," Gir handed her the nachos and ran off.

"I agree human this movie is hilarious," Zim happily agreed. "Wait! Human?!? GET OUT OF ZIMS HOUSE!" he ordered, seething.

"Calm down Irken, I mean no harm," Noelle assured him, eating more nachos, and watching the movie with most interest.

"How did you know Zim was Irken?" he gave her a confused look.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you just watch the movie," Noelle ordered.

"No one tells Zim what to do! But Zim will watch this movie, then we will continue this fight on commercial break!" he announced.

IB:Review please

Clad:Free fish heads to anyone who can guess the movie.


End file.
